New Beginnings
by Niagara14301
Summary: This story continues the adventures of the teen versions of Sofia and Lucinda, and has Sofia, Lucinda, and Cayley dealing with changes in their lives.


New Beginnings - a Sofia the First fanfic

**New Beginnings**

Note: this is a story set in the future during Sofia and Lucinda's teenage years, and takes place a short while after "The Storm".

**Chapter One**

At Enchancia Castle, it was a sunny afternoon. As a seventeen-year-old Sofia was relaxing in her room, she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in" Sofia said.

The door opened, and in walked Sofia's mother, Queen Miranda.

"Sofia" Miranda started. "Your father would like to see you".

"No problem" Sofia replied. "I'll be down in a minute".

"I'm afraid you don't understand" Miranda said. "Your birth father wants to see you".

Sofia thought for a moment. "Why would my birth father want to see me now?" Sofia thought. "He left years ago and made no effort to contact me or mom since".

"I know you must be puzzled" Miranda said as she put her hand gently on Sofia's shoulder. "Quite frankly, I'm puzzled too".

"Why now?" Sofia asked.

"Good question" Miranda started. "All his note said is that he would like to see you so the two of you can talk, and a request for a time and a place to do so".

"It's been so long" Sofia started. "To be honest, I don't know if I want to see him".

"I can understand that" Miranda said. "However, at the same time, I don't think he would make such a request unless he really wanted to see you. I don't want to pressure you, Sofia. That is the last thing I would do to you. But, it might be interesting to hear what he has to say."

"May I think about it for a day?" Sofia asked.

"Of course" Miranda answered.

Meanwhile, that evening, far away at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a new school year was starting. On the stairway leading to the Great Hall, the First Years were lined up waiting to enter the Great Hall. Among the First Years was an eleven-year-old Cayley Vanoor. After a few minutes, Professor Bryanna Russell then led the First Years into the Great Hall to take part in the Sorting Ceremony.

One by one, the Sorting Hat was placed on the head of each First Year, and each First Year was assigned to a Hogwarts house.

"Cayley Vanoor" Professsor Russell called out.

Cayley stepped forward, and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"Hard, very hard" the Sorting Hat started. "I sense a lot of talent in this one, and a thrist for knowledge. I also sense patience and loyalty. But where to place her?" The Sorting Hat thought for a few moments, then came up with an answer. "Hufflepuff!"

The Sorting Hat was removed from Cayley's head, and Cayley went over to the Hufflepuff table to join her house. She was warmly greeted by those at the table. Thus began Cayley's time at Hogwarts.

The next afternoon in Enchancia, at Enchancia Castle, a seventeen-year-old Lucinda had been called down to King Roland's study.

"Dad?" Lucinda asked she entered the study.

"Please, sit down" Roland said to Lucinda.

"What's going on?" Lucinda asked.

"I received this about a half hour ago" Roland started as he produced what appeared to be a legal document. "It concerns you, Lucinda".

"What do I need to know?" Lucinda cautiously asked.

"It's nothing bad" Roland reassured Lucinda. "It's about your family estate on the outskirts of the village of Wendarby. According to this document, it is now yours".

Lucinda was taken aback by the news. "I didn't know it still existed" Lucinda said. "I thought it was something that was lost when we went on the run from Neila".

"It's still there, and according to this document, it's in perfect shape" Roland remarked. "According to this, while you officially own it the Halloween before your eighteenth birthday, you may start making plans as to what will happen to the estate now, with any such plans becomming official this Halloween".

"I don't know what to say" Lucinda said. "A piece of my past has reappeared from nowhere, a piece of my past that I thought was gone. I'll need a little bit to let this sink in".

"I understand" Roland gently said. "And, there is more".

"More?" Lucinda asked.

"Yes" Roland answered. "You will also inherit this Halloween a sizeable amount of money that your birth parents left for you".

By this time, Lucinda was in a mild shock. Roland got up, walked over to Lucinda, and gently put his hand on Lucinda's shoulder in a reassuring way.

"This must be a lot for you to take in" Roland gently said.

Lucinda shook her head yes.

"We'll be there for you, Lucinda" Roland said. "If there is anything we can do, all you have to do is ask".

"Thank you, Dad" Lucinda smiled.

Elsewhere at Enchancia Castle, Sofia found Miranda sitting on a bench in the courtyard.

"Mom" Sofia said.

"What, Sofia?" Miranda asked.

"I've come to a decision" Sofia started. "I'll meet with my birth father and see what he has to say. Would you make the arrangements?"

"Of course, Sofia" Miranda replied.

That evening at Hogwarts, Cayley was sitting on her bed in Hufflepuff House. Cayley was wearing a pendant that Sofia and Lucinda had given her as a gift. Sofia and Lucinda had enchanted the pendant with the ability the allow Cayley to talk to animals.

As Cayley sat on the bed, a female white owl sat on Cayley's shoulder. The owl's name was Lynette, and was the animal that Cayley had chosen to come with her to Hogwarts.

"How was your first day of classes, Cayley?" Lynette asked with an adult sounding voice.

"It went well enough" Cayley started. "Although there is a lot to learn. I wonder if I'll be able to keep up with it all?"

"You'll do fine, precious one" Lynette answered. "Your one smart young lady. And you've had the advantage of training before comming here. Princesses Sofia and Lucinda have taught you well".

Cayley smiled at Lynette.

Cayley's roommates, eleven-year-old Brittany Martinson and eleven-year-old Rochelle Ashford, walked into the room where Cayley was.

"They are having games down in the common room" Rochelle said to Cayley.

"Want to come?" Brittany asked Cayley.

"Go ahead, have fun" Lynette smiled at Cayley.

"Comming" Cayley smiled at Rochelle and Brittany.

As the three girls left the room happily talking among themselves, Lynette smiled. "Three friends for life" Lynette happily thought.

**Chapter Two**

The next morning, at Enchancia Castle, Sofia arrived in the courtyard where a carriage was waiting for her.

"Well, here goes nothing" Sofia thought as she climbed aboard the carriage. Sofia was off to meet her birth father, and she was more than a bit nervous about the meeting. Sofia had no idea what kind of person he had become. There were all kind of doubts in her head. If she could have, she would have called it off that very second. But Sofia had said she would meet with him, and there was no backing out now.

Sofia looked at the coachman. "I'm ready" Sofia said. The carriage and it's winged horses soon took flight and left Enchancia Castle.

At Hogwarts, classes were beginning for the day. Cayley, Brittany, and Rochelle managed to make it into their magical history class with just a few seconds to spare. The three were still getting use to the layout of Hogwarts, and considered themselves to be lucky to have made it to class on time.

Professor Russell smiled as she saw the three girls enter the classroom. There was something about the three girls that was different. There were pleanty of good friendships among Hogwarts students, but once every so often, there were friendships that were truly special - friendships that were closer than just being friends, but in fact being almost like family. Professor Russell could see that Cayley, Brittany, and Rochelle were developing such a friendship, and such friendships had produced wonderful things in the past.

Professor Russell stood up and faced the class. "Please open your books and turn to page nineteen".

About an hour later in Enchancia, Lucinda was walking through Enchancia Castle on her way to the courtyard. Lucinda was carrying her broom as she walked through the castle. Then, from behind her, she heard Baileywick's voice call out.

"Lucinda, a carriage is ready to take you to Wendarby" Baileywick said.

"I was just going to take my broom and travel there ..." Lucinda started.

"A carriage ride will allow you to relax during your trip" Baileywick said

Lucinda saw that Baileywick had her best interests at heart, and a carriage ride would be relaxing. "Thank you, Baileywick" Lucinda smiled.

"Anytime, Lucinda" Baileywick smiled back.

Lucinda walked out into the courtyard and found the carriage waiting for her. As Lucinda climbed aboard, she noticed that another person was sitting in the passenger area of the carriage - a teenage Princess Amber.

"You didn't think I was going to let you do this alone?" Amber smiled at Lucinda

"I didn't want to be a bother" Lucinda answered.

"Lucinda, your no bother" Amber smiled. "We're sisters. And sisters help each other".

"Thank you, Amber" Lucinda smiled.

"Driver" Amber said to the coachman. "We're ready". The carriage and it's winged horses then took flight and left Enchancia Castle.

Away from Enchancia Castle, Sofia's carriage was now over the Kingdom of Friezenburg. Before long, the carriage landed in a town and soon arrived in front of a modest house. Sofia stepped off of the carriage and went up to the door of the house. Sofia then knocked on the door. A man answered the door. It was Birk Balthazar, Sofia's birth father.

"Sofia?" Birk asked.

"Yes ... Dad" Sofia answered.

"Please, come in" Birk invited with a smile.

Sofia and Birk walked into the front room of the house, and both sat down.

"You've grown into a beautiful young woman" Birk smiled at Sofia.

"Thank you" Sofia responded.

"And now to why I asked to speak with you" Birk started. "I want to apologize for leaving you and your mother all those years ago. It was selfish on my part, and I've come to regret it very much. I hope that one day I can somehow earn your forgiveness, although I couldn't blame you if you never forgave me. But, for what it's worth, I am truly sorry".

Sofia looked at Birk for the longest time. Sofia didn't know how to react to Birk's apology. But it was clear that he was truly sorry.

"I don't want to sound like I'm carrying a grudge" Sofia started. "That is the last thing I want. But, at the same time, I think I deserve some answers".

"Fair enough" Birk responded. "I owe you that ... and more, Sofia".

"Why did you leave?" Sofia asked.

"I was always what you would call a free spirit" Birk started. "Then I met your mother, and the two of us fell in love and got married. And then you were born. Your mother and I were so happy. But, as with some things in life, it didn't last. I liked to travel, and your mother wanted to stay in one place in put down roots. Things started going downhill from that point, and your mother and I decided it might be best if we divorced. It's a decision I've come to regret. I should have stayed and helped your mother raise you. When I think of the precious times I missed with you because of my wanderlust ..."

Sofia could see this was really tearing him up inside, and deep down inside, she felt very sad for him. What would it get her to turn her back on him? Nothing, she decided. But perhaps they could start fresh. Sofia walked over to Birk and put her hands on his hands.

"What's done is done" Sofia started. "It's in the past. And we can't live in the past. But we can live in the present. How about we get to know one another from this point?"

"I would like that" Birk smiled.

"So, what are you doing with your life now?" Sofia asked.

"I've finally settled down" Birk started. "I trained to be a cook, and a few years ago, I opened my own restaurant here in town".

Sofia smiled. "I like to cook, too. Any chance I could see your restaurant?"

"I would be honored" Birk smiled. "It's just up the street".

**Chapter Three**

Away from Friezenburg, Lucinda and Amber's carriage was approaching the village of Wendarby. As the carriage approached the outskirts of town, Lucinda could make out her birth family's estate. Lucinda got the attention of the coachman and pointed at the estate. The carriage and it's flying horses then landed at the estate.

Lucinda and Amber stepped off the carriage and looked at the estate. The estate included a large two story house, a large area of land that stretched out for acres, and some barns off to the side.

"This is nice" Amber remarked.

"Brings back memories" Lucinda smiled.

Lucinda and Amber then walked to the front door of the house, while Lucinda brought out a key from her pocket. Lucinda put the key into the lock on the door, turned the door handle, and opened the door. Lucinda and Amber then walked inside.

Lucinda and Amber entered a large front room that was nicely furnished. The two then walked upstairs until they reached one of the bedrooms. Lucinda stood in the doorway of the bedroom, looking into the room for the longest time.

"Your room?" Amber asked as she gently put her hand on Lucinda's shoulder.

"Yes" Lucinda answered.

"Go on" Amber gently said. "Go in".

Lucinda and Amber entered the bedroom as memories flooded into Lucinda's mind - happy memories from her childhood. Lucinda then looked out the window at Wendarby which was nearby.

"Wendarby use to be such a busy place" Lucinda commented out loud, "a community of witches and warlocks. It's now so quiet".

At that moment, there was a knock at the front door. Lucinda and Amber went downstairs and answered the door. A well dressed man was standing there who immediately smiled at Lucinda.

"Lucinda?" the man smiled. "Lucinda Magwin?"

"Mayor Castaellis!" Lucinda smiled.

The man and Lucinda hugged for the longest time.

"I never thought I would see you again, Lucinda" Mayor Castaellis smiled. "It's so good having you back".

Mayor Cattaellis stopped for a few moments, then continued. "I was very sorry to hear about your parents, Lucinda. But look at you now - a Princess of Enchancia".

"Oh! My manners!" Lucinda exclaimed. "Mayor Cattaellis, this is my sister, Amber. Amber, this is Ronald Cattaellis, Mayor of Wendarby".

"Very nice to meet you, Mayor Cattaellis" Amber smiled.

"Very nice to meet you, Princess Amber" Mayor Cattaellis smiled.

"So, why so quiet in Wendarby?" Lucinda asked Mayor Cattaellis.

"It was that nasty business with Neila, and then her followers" Mayor Cattaellis replied. "A lot of people moved away out of fear and started new lives elsewhere. However, some are starting to return now that Neila and her followers are gone for good".

"I look forward to the day this village gets back to where it was" Lucinda said.

"Would you and Princess Amber like to have lunch with me and my wife?" Mayor Cattaellis asked Lucinda. "It's nothing fancy, mind you ..."

"We would be delighted" Amber smiled.

Meanwhile, in Friezenburg, Sofia and Birk had walked up the street to Birk's restaurant.

"Oh, this is nice" Sofia remarked.

"Thank you" Birk smiled.

Sofia and Birk then walked into the restaurant. It was a very inviting, cozy place. A handful of staff were prepairing the restaurant for the lunch crowd.

"It looks like you do well for yourself" Sofia smiled.

"I can't complain" Birk smiled back.

Sofia and Birk then stepped into the kitchen where two cooks were already at work getting ready for the lunch crowd.

"Here's a chair, Sofia" Birk smiled. "I have to lend a hand with the klitchen".

"Go ahead" Sofia smiled.

Sofia smiled as she watched Birk work in the kitchen. He was very good at what he did, and took great pride in serving his customers. At the end of the lunch shift, Sofia and Birk sat down together at a table to talk.

"How is life treating you, Sofia?" Birk asked.

"Quite well" Sofia answered.

"That's good to hear" Birk smiled. "So, look at you. A princess, and an Official Royal Sorceress. You've done well for yourself".

"Thank you" Sofia smiled.

Back in Wendarby, Lucinda and Amber had just finished having lunch with Mayor and Mrs. Cattaellis.

"That was a delicious meal, Mrs Cattaellis" Amber smiled. "May we help you clean up?"

"Thank you, Princess Amber" Mrs. Cattaellis smiled. "As for cleaning up, I have that covered".

Mrs. Cattaellis pointed her wand at the dishes on the table, said "platea cleanica", and the plates suddently were clean as if they had never been used. Mrs. Cattaellis then again pointed her wand at the dishes, said "platea stackseka", and the dishes suddently stacked themselves in an opened cabinet.

Mayor Cattaellis turned to Lucinda. "I was wondering, what are your plans for your family's estate?"

"I've decided to keep it" Lucinda answered. "I'd like to spend some of my free time here".

"It will be nice having you visit from time to time" Mayor Cattaellis smiled.

**Chapter Four**

In Friezenburg, at Birk's restaurant, Sofia and Birk were finishing talking with each other.

"It was very nice seeing you again, Sofia" Birk smiled.

"May I visit you again?" Sofia asked. "I'd really like to keep in contact with you".

"I'd like that very much" Birk said.

"Then it's settled" Sofia smiled. "See you soon ... Dad".

Sofia and Birk hugged each other, then Sofia walked back to Birk's home where Sofia's carriage was waiting. Sofia climbed aboard the carriage, and then the carriage and it's winged horses took flight and headed back to Enchancia Castle.

Back in Wendarby, at Lucinda's birth family's estate, Lucinda and Amber were in the front room.

"Just one more thing to do before we leave" Lucinda said to Amber.

Lucinda walked into the kitchen as Amber followed her. In the kitchen was a very large fireplace. Lucinda then pointed her wand at the fireplace and said "Flooica Unlockica Restata". The fireplace glowed for a few moments, then went back to normal.

"I've just unlocked the fireplace" Lucinda started. "In the future, I can use the Floo Network to travel instantly between Enchancia Castle and here".

Lucinda and Amber then walked onto the porch while Lucinda locked the front door. The two then walked over to their carriage. They climbed aboard, and then the carriage and it's winged horses took flight.

"I'm glad your keeping the estate, Lucinda" Amber smiled.

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, classes had ended for the day. There was a few hours before supper, so Cayley, Brittany, and Rochelle decided to return to Hufflepuff House to relax for a little while. The entrance to Hufflepuff House was located along the kitchen corridor of Hogwarts, and was concealed in a stack of large barrels on the right hand side of the corridor. Cayley tapped one of the barrels in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'. The entrance to Hufflepuff House then opened, and Cayley, Brittany, and Rochelle walked in. The three then walked to their room where they talked for a while.

Back at Enchancia Castle, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber had returned. Sofia found Miranda sitting in the garden gazebo.

"How did it go, Sofia?" Miranda asked.

"It went well" Sofia smiled. "I'll be seeing Birk again".

Sofia and Miranda hugged.

"Well, tell me what Birk is like now" Miranda said.

Sofia and Miranda sat in the garden gazebo as Sofia told Miranda about Birk. Meanwhile, in King Roland's study, Roland and Lucinda were having a conversation of their own.

"I've decided to keep the estate" Lucinda said.

"I'm very glad to hear that, Lucinda" Roland smiled. "It's nice to see that your allowing yourself such a luxury. If anybody deserves it, you do".

"Thank you, Dad" Lucinda smiled.

At Hogwarts, it was now an hour before supper. In the Hogwarts courtyard, Cayley stood looking up at the sky. On Cayley's shoulder was Lynette.

"You want to take a flight?" Cayley asked Lynette.

"That would be delightful" Lynette smiled. "Thank you".

Lynette then spread her wings and took flight. As Cayley looked at Lynette flying, Cayley smiled. Everything was alright with the world.


End file.
